chillfandomcom-20200216-history
DanceDanceRevolution CHILL MiX Songlist
New Songs (94 Songs) (Note, this section also includes songs from DanceDanceRevolution (2013) and DanceDanceRevolution A, these songs are italicized) * 3 A.M. Eternal / The KLF * 777 / FASTWAY * ACROSS WORLD / Royz * A Little Less Conversation / Elvis vs JXL * ALL MY LOVE / TOMOSUKE feat. SABRINA * All Thu The Night / jin feat. Lisa Lisa * ANOTHER PHASE / TAG * Aqualight / MAYA AKAI * Azitate / void * BEFREE / Des-ROW feat. Vanilla Ice * Binetsu Kara Mystery / lily white * Brain Power / NOMA * Break Your World / RAM * Buddy Buddyfight! / Sora Tokui * Butter-Fly / FΛLCO * Cake by the ocean / DNCE * Come Over / Clean Bandit * Cosmology / RIC * CrossShooter / Tatsh * 打打打打打打打打打打 / ヒゲドライバー join. SELEN * Death by Glamour / Toby Fox * Designed World / Alinut * DESIRE / M-Project fw. GUHROOVY * Don't think feel!! / Idoling * DOOP / Ferry Ridderhof & Peter Garnefski * dream*catcher / LEDASTRAYTAY * DYNAMITE RAVE (Λ MIX) / NAOKIvsFΛLCO * DYNAMITE SENSATION / NAOKI * Elisha / DJ YOSHITAKA * EURONIGHT / EUROGROOVE * FIRE!! / Wada Kouji * Firestorm / ETIA. * FLASHBACK / Psychic Lover * Flip Flap (LEDASTRAYTAY supersweet mix) / kors k * 元気全開DAY! DAY! DAY! / CYaRon! * GHOST / DELTA HEAVY * Gimme a big beat / kors k * GO BEAT CRAZY / FASTWAY * Grand Arc / Tosh * 華爛漫 -Flowers- (2nd EDITION) / TЁЯRA * ひとりぼっち / ピンクカプセル * How True Is Your Love / brinq * HYPER SUPER POWERS (Chill MiX Version) / FASTWAY * I.D / Tatsh feat. 彩音 * I'm on Fire / kors k * Impact / Tatsh * JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ / ♪♪♪♪♪ * Kibou no Kakera / Wada Kouji * 恋になりたいAQUARIUM / Aquors * Landing on the moon / SIMON * LET IT GO (SUPER EURO VERSION) / Idina Menzel * Light Plane (SHUTTLE MIX) / FΛLCO * LOVE & JOY -Risk Junk MIX- / Risk Junk * LUV TO ME 2011 / tiger YAMATO * Mickey Mouse March(Eurobeat Version) / DOMINO * Midnight Yoghurt / SIMON MAN * Monkey Business / kors k * MOON RIVER (∞ Climax Mix) / Keeley Bumford * Mozart's House / Clean Bandit * New Gravity / Starving Trancer * NEXT FRONTIER / NAOKI * NIGHT FEELIN' / マセラティ渚 * ONE LIFE ONE DESTINY / LUKATOR * Operation:motherboard / FΛLCO * PARANOiA Cosmic / FKL240 * PrayStation / Res * printemps / Qrispy Joybox * PSYCHIC FIRE / BiBi * Puwa Puwa-O! / printemps * S!ck / Eagle * sakura fubuki no mau yoi ni / kagerow * September / DJ Speedo * SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT / PRINCESS F * Snow halation (for CHILLMIX) / μ’s * Some day (instrumental) / NAOKI * Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ /'' ♪♪♪♪♪'' * Strawberry Trapper / Guilty Kiss * Sundrop / Yamajet * Sundrop (remix ver) / Yamajet * Sunny day /センラ×蒼炎P * The Epic / Cranky * THE KEY THE SECRET / Urban Cookie Collective * The Kids in America / LEN * The Starry Sky / HAL * Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow / AiM * トリコリコPLEASE!! / AZALEA * Touch of Gold / Togo Project feat. Frances Maya * Touch of Gold (Bongo Mango Remix) / Togo Project feat. Frances Maya * ツカイステ・デッドワールド / コゲ犬×ゆちゃ * Uh-Oh / kors k * U-u-uma uma (Speedcake Remix) / Caramell * Wanyo Wanyo / MC Natshack * Wuv U / kors k * ZERO!! / Minami Kuribayashi DanceDanceRevolution X3 vs 2nd MIX (63 Songs) Licenses * BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX) / NAOKI * COME BACK TO MY HEART / Another Infinity feat. Mayumi Morinaga * future gazer / fripSide * KEEP ON MOVIN' (Y&Co. DJ BOSS remix) / N.M.R * PARANOiA (kskst mix) / 180 * PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (DA's Twinkly Disco Remix) / UZI-LAY * STRAIGHT JET / 栗林みな実 * TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) / DE-SIRE KONAMI Originals * Amalgamation / Mystic Moon * beautiful receipt / Lucky Vacuum * Chronos / TAG * Cosmic Hurricane / TAG * CRAZY♥LOVE / jun * Diamond Dust / TAG * dreaming can make a wish come true / jun & NRG Factory feat. Anna Kaelin * ever snow / TЁЯRA * Fever / Sota F. feat. Carol Gadsden * Find You Again / The W feat. Rita Boudreau * FLOWER / DJ YOSHITAKA * Get Back Up! / NMR runners * Go For The Top / U1 overground * Haunted Rhapsody / Architect ft. Jasmine Nii * HEART BEAT FORMULA / TAG * HEARTBREAK (Sound Selektaz remix) / NAOKI feat. Becca Hossany * In The Air / Bill Hamel & James Rowand * IN THE ZONE / U1 (NPD3 style) & KIDD KAZMEO * I/O / Ryu☆ * Let's Get Away / NAOKI feat. Brenda Burch * London EVOLVED / TAG underground * LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- / NM * MAGIC PARADE / Lea Drop feat. Katie Dellenbach * Mermaid girl / Cream puff * message / dj TAKA feat. flare * NEPHILIM DELTA / L.E.D.-G * New Beginning / Sota Fujimori * New York EVOLVED / NC underground * osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- / NAOKI underground * PARANOiA Revolution / CLIMAX of MAXX 360 * Private Eye / atomsoak ft. cerol * Programmed Universe / kors k * REBORN MAGIC / seiya-murai meets "eimy" * Rescue Me / NAOKI feat. Fracus * Resurrection / Dormir * REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT / TAG underground * Rhythms Inside / DKC Crew * Seasons / TOMOSUKE feat. Crystal Paloa * Seule / Preston Powis * Share The Love / Brenda Burch * SigSig / kors k * SILVER☆DREAM / jun * snow prism / Qrispy Joybox * Something Special / nc ft. Jasmine Nii * Take A Step Forward / TAG feat. Sydney Powers * The Heavens Above / U1 /F Anneliese * TIME / NM feat.Aleisha G * Tohoku EVOLVED / 2.1MB underground * tokyoEVOLVED / NAOKI underground * Tribe / 猫叉Master * TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / DE-JAVU * TWINKLE♡HEART / jun * UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) / jun feat. Sarah-Jane * Until the End / Philip Webb * Wicked Plastik / nc ft. Electric Touch DanceDanceRevolution X2 (63 Songs) Licenses * only my railgun / fripSide * resonance / NAOKI-EX KONAMI Originals * 888 / DJ TECHNORCH * A Brighter Day / NAOKI feat. Aleisha G * aftershock!! / DM Ashura * All My Love / kors k feat.ЯIRE * BALLAD THE FEATHERS / SHIN SOUND DESIGN feat.Naomi Koizumi * CG Project / Latenighters * Crazy Control / D-crew with VAL TIATIA * Dazzlin' Darlin / HHH * Dazzlin' Darlin -秋葉工房 mix- / Remixed by DJ Command * Decade / kors k Vs. dj TAKA * ΔMAX / DM Ashura * dirty digital / kors k * DROP / dj TAKA feat.Kanako Hoshino * Dummy / RAM * FIRE FIRE / StripE * Freeze / nc ft. NRG factory * 不沈艦CANDY / Risk Junk * going up / colors * GOLD RUSH / DJ YOSHITAKA-G feat. Michael a la mode * Gotta Dance / NAOKI feat. Aleisha G * Heatstroke / TAG feat. Angie Lee * I'm so Happy / Ryu☆ * in love wit you / Kotaro feat. Aya * KIMONO♥PRINCESS / jun * KISS KISS KISS 秋葉工房 MIX / Remixed by DJ Command * La libertad / Cheryl Horrocks * La receta / Carlos Coco Garcia * Leaving... / seiya-murai * Love Again / NM feat. Mr.E. * MAX LOVE / DJ YOSHITAKA feat. 星野奏子 * 冥 / Amuro vs Killer * Melody Life / Noria * New Decade / Sota F * oarfish / kors k * Pierce The Sky / JAKAZiD feat. K.N. * Pluto The First / WHITE WALL * Poseidon (kors k mix) / NAOKI underground * POSSESSION / TAG underground * real-high-SPEED / Makoto feat. SK * roppongi EVOLVED / TAG underground * Sacred Oath / TЁЯRA * sakura storm / Ryu☆ * Sakura Sunrise / Ryu☆ * Second Heaven / Ryu☆ * She is my wife / SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- * Shine / TOMOSUKE feat. Adreana * ☆shining☆ / ピンクターボ * Shiny World / CAPACITY GATE * Sky Is The Limit / Sota F feat.Anna * smooooch ・∀・ / kors k * someday... / 杏野はるな * Taking It To The Sky / U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen * Theory of Eternity / TAG * THIS NIGHT / jun feat. Sonnet * Valkyrie dimension / Spriggan * VANESSA / 朱雀 * What Will Come of Me / Black Rose Garden * WH1TE RO5E / Y&Co. * You are a Star / NAOKI feat. Anna Kaelin * Your Angel / DM Ashura feat. kors k * ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ / Zektbach DanceDanceRevolution X DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME DDRMAX2: DanceDanceRevolution 7thMIX DDRMAX: DanceDanceRevolution 6thMIX DanceDanceRevolution 5thMIX DanceDanceRevolution 4thMIX DanceDanceRevolution 3rdMIX DanceDanceRevolution 2ndMIX (19 Songs) (Italicized songs will appear playable in the first event) Dancemania Licenses * BAD GIRLS / Juliet Roberts * Boom Boom Dollar (Red Monster Mix) / King Kong & D.Jungle Girls * Boys / SMILE.dk * DUB-I-DUB / ME & MY * I Believe In Miracles (The Lisa Marie Experience Radio Edit) / Hi-Rise * IF YOU WERE HERE / JENNIFER * Smoke / Mr.Ed Jumps The Gun * stomp to my beat / JS16 KONAMI Originals * AM-3P / KTz * BRILLIANT 2U / NAOKI * BRILLIANT 2U (Orchestra Groove) / NAOKI * e-motion / e.o.s * GENOM SCREAMS / L.E.D.LIGHT * KEEP ON MOVIN' / N.M.R * MAKE IT BETTER (So-REAL Mix) / mitsu-O!SUMMER * PARANOiA KCET ～clean mix～ / 2MB * PARANOiA MAX～DIRTY MIX～ / 190 * PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME / UZI-LAY * SP-TRIP MACHINE～JUNGLE MIX～ / DE-SIRE DanceDanceRevolution (10 Songs) Dancemania Licenses * Butterfly / SMILE.dk * Have You Never Been Mellow / The Olivia Project * KUNG FU FIGHTING / BUS STOP ft CARL DOUGLAS * LET'S GET DOWN / JT PLAYAZ * Little Bitch / The Specials * My Fire (UKS Remix) / X-Treme * That's The Way (I Like It) / KC & The Sunshine Band KONAMI Originals * MAKE IT BETTER / mitsu-O! * PARANOiA / 180 * TRIP MACHINE / DE-SIRE